Rosas que no son rosas
by cris-bookworm
Summary: Tres situaciones en las que la imaginación y las rosas jugaron una mala pasada. (Ni el mejor título ni el mejor summary, pero darle una oportunidad :)) One-shot.


"Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenece.

* * *

\- ROSAS QUE NO SON ROSAS -

Katniss despertó de repente con el olor a rosas. Rosas. ¿Cómo había llegado ese olor al doce? ¿A su casa? Se supone que Snow está muerto, ¿no? ¿No será algún familiar buscando venganza? La vencedora salió de la habitación. Tenía que hacerlo, o se volvería loca. Salió también de la casa.

Una vez fuera vio a Peeta. _Peeta_. No se había dado cuenta cuanto le había echado de menos hasta ahora. Pero tampoco cuanto miedo le había llegado a tener. Miedo de que enloqueciera por su culpa. Todo era culpa de Katniss.

Parecía normal. Más delgado, más demacrado; pero _normal_. Katniss ni se acercaba a su estado. Ella estaba hecha un desastre. Un sentimiento de vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo. Luego llegó el enfado. ¿Por qué plantaba rosas? ¿Era esta una nueva forma de atacarla? ¿Había pasado del daño físico al daño psicológico? ¿Tan malvado se había vuelto en los pocos meses que habían pasado? ¿El tratamiento no –

 _Primroses_. Eran prímulas, no rosas. Comparten nombre, pero no maldad. Las prímulas y las rosas. _Prim y Snow_. Que metáfora más macabra… No pueden compararse. Una, con sus suaves pétalos y sus colores te transmite paz y duzura. La otra, con sus afiladas espinas, exclama DAÑO por todos sus poros.

-Pensé que le gustarían.

Peeta y su muto tampoco se comparan. Él siempre tan dulce. Una pequeña parte de Katniss desea que haya plantado las prímulas para complacerla a ella y no solo honrar a Prim.

* * *

Katniss esperaba impaciente a su compañero de piso. Ya no sabía cómo llamarle. ¿Aliado? ¿Amigo? … ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Eso daba igual ahora. Hacía un año que le vio plantar esas prímulas y le había preparado todo un festín (con ayuda de Sae) para celebrar. Incluso había invitado a Haymitch, pese a sus recientes comentarios sobre la relación de los vencedores.

\- Katniss, ya estoy en casa.

Le había visto, no hacía falta que le avisara. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa cuando le vio. Cuando vio lo que llevaba. Flores rojas y blancas. "Rosas" fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Katniss. Pero no tenían la apariencia de rosas. Eran algo más… suaves.

\- No enloquezcas, preciosa. Son claveles. Nada de rosas. Están prohibidas en nuestro distrito, ¿sabes? – Y Haymitch apareció detrás de Peeta. Para salvar la situación. – Ni siquiera el olor se parece.

En los ojos de Peeta se veía la preocupación de que Katniss de verdad enloqueciera. Y también había otra cosa. Cariño. Amor. Una luz agradable que reflejaba renacimiento. Oportunidad. Peeta quería intentarlo enserio. Katniss asintió, Peeta sonrió y Haymitch bebió.

* * *

Veinte años habían pasado. Cada año, el mismo día que Peeta vio a Katniss mientras plantaba las primulas en la ventada de la chica, él traía flores. Las plantaba. Se las regalaba a Katniss. Las pintaba. Hacía té con ellas. Ese día siempre tenía que haber flores en la casa, daba igual el cómo.

Las favoritas de la chica eran las de los cuadros. Un año Peeta pintó unas flores tal y como Katniss se las describió. Eran únicas. Ese año era el décimo de Peeta en el distrito y las descripciones de la chica eran mezclas de todas las flores que le había llevado. El cuadro estaba colgado en el cabecero de su cama. Eran únicas, pero también eran privadas.

Ese año Peeta había pensado algo parecido. Con la ayuda de Williow, su pequeña flor, pintó un cuadro de flores. Era algo abstracto pues tenía los suaves trazos de Peeta y las pinceladas torpes de la niña. Y tenía todo tipo de flores.

Tenía los claveles del primer año, las azucenas de los cinco años, unas prímulas (resaltando en el centro del cuadro), unas delicadas saetas, que aunque no eran una flor en sí, tenían que estar para la futura dueña del cuadro, pues de ellas procedía su nombre (en la esquina superior izquierda); unos sauces al fondo, pintados por la portadora de su nombre (en la esquina baja izquierda), unos dientes de león, pues Katniss había dejado muy claro que los dientes de león la habían dado esperanza y le habían llevado a marido a su vida (pintados en la esquina superior derecha), y las margaritas del año pasado también pintadas por la pequeña, entre otras.

Cuando los ojos de la madre vieron el cuadro, a sus dos amores pintándolo, ella se emocionó. Era una visión maravillosa. No solo porque el cuadro era precioso, sino porque su marido y su hija pintando era algo que jamás se imaginó pero que desde ese momento quería ver cada día. Hasta que vio algo _imposible_.

\- Willow, cariño, ¿qué estás pintando ahora?

Peeta se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz preocupada (y ¿temerosa?) de su mujer. Al verla se dirigió a su hija también. _Imposible_.

\- Un cuadro con papá. No lo veas, es una sorpresa. – Respondió inocente Willow.

\- ¿Cuál es esa flor, pequeña? – Preguntó esta vez su padre. Era imposible que la niña hubiera visto rosas…

\- Son ranúnculos, pa. Los ví el otro día en el libro de mamá y he intentado pintarlos. ¿Te gustan?

Ambos padres suspiraron de alivio. La niña era tan inocente. Ahora que lo veían mejor, si que parecían ranúnculos pero debido a la poca experiencia de Willow en el campo de la pintura, tenían un ligero parecido a rosas.

Esa noche cuando cenaron con Haymitch (cosa que también se había vuelto una tradición) se lo contaron a su eterno mentor y los tres rieron ante la atónita mirada de la pequeña.

Estaba claro que nunca se librarían de las rosas. O de sus parecidos.

* * *

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este one-shot. Se que el nombre no es de lo mejorcito, pero no se me ocurría otro que reflejara bien la historia.

Quería hacerlo para el día de San Valentín, pero también (en mayor medida) como regalo para un amigo, ya que hoy, 14 de febrero, es su cumpleaños. Por eso tampoco lo quería hacer muy empalagoso...

Muchas felicidades Sergio, espero que este fin de semana lo hayas pasado bien, que te hayan regalado muchas cosas y que no te hayas estresado mucho con los exámenes que tenemos estas próximas semanas. :P Al haber estado enferma, no te pude comprar el clavel como te prometí el año pasado, así que lo siento, pero aquí tienes otro "clavel". No sabía que hacer y al final me decidí por un fanfic de unos libros que sé de seguro que has leído ;) Si prefieres que te haga cookies, solo tienes que pedirlo jajajaja Un beso :)

Y a los que lean esto y no sean Sergio, feliz día de los enamorados (tanto si lo estáis como si no, yo no lo estoy) y los reviews se agradecen mucho :)


End file.
